


"I will be your eyes, my love" (dot point version)

by Eclipse (ShadowFlower99)



Series: "I will be your eyes, my love" [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFlower99/pseuds/Eclipse
Summary: My headcannons of Cypher with a blind special other! Keeping it gender neutral and I might make a full version of this if I get the motivation.
Relationships: Cypher/OC
Series: "I will be your eyes, my love" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017660
Kudos: 8





	"I will be your eyes, my love" (dot point version)

**Author's Note:**

> A cute headcannon I thought of! Originally posted on Tumblr under EchoOfTheWolves, and it features killjoy ^u^

"I will be your eyes, my love"

He stole an alarm bot from Killjoy and modified it so that it would follow them around and beep if they were about to bump into something. The S/o also carries them in their arms or on their shoulder.

Sometimes it's on their head too.

Killjoy doesn't have the heart to get mad at Cypher for stealing the alarm bot

she and Cypher keep updating the bot so it's like a puppy sized guide dog that has it's own personality and stuff.

The two also programmed the bot so it can say basic things in morse code like 'key' and 'door!

It helps them find stuff when they ask.

Cypher will spend hours talking about things like sunrises and other sights. He also fits a compliment into each sentence

If the S/O asks, he will talk about all of their features and what he loves about them and he will talk for hours if you want.


End file.
